Une nouvelle vie
by Yaee
Summary: Et si Yugi avait perdu le duel, quelles en auraient été les conséquences ?


**Disclaimer** : Le manga Yu-Gi-Oh appartient à son créateur, Kazuki Takahashi. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Une toute petite histoire qui pourrait être arrangée et continuée de mille manières différentes, peut-être un jour...

Bonne lecture

ooo

**Une nouvelle vie**

_Une explosion puis un faible murmure._

_Yugi tombe à genou, sous le poids de sa défaite._

_Tout autour de lui, un lourd silence s'installe, seulement brisé par les sanglots qu'il tente à peine de retenir. _

_Des faibles pas qui s'approchent. Deux bras qui l'enserrent._

_Puis plus rien..._

ooo

Atem regardait son ami dormir, confortablement installé entre ses bras. Seule sa respiration régulière trahissait son état. Il déplaça la mèche qui lui obstruait la vue et se réinstalla plus confortablement. Le canapé dans lequel il était assis était certes moelleux mais il gardait la même position depuis plusieurs heures et le poids qu'il devait porter en plus ne lui facilitait pas la tache. Il aurait pu se soulager en posant le corps qu'il tenait mais celui-ci s'agrippait à son cou et ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher.

Il soupira doucement tout en fermant les yeux et se remémora les derniers évènements auquels il avait dû faire face. Il avait fait un bond de 5000 ans en arrière pour retrouver sa mémoire, avait dû combattre une nouvelle fois l'incarnation du mal à l'état pur, était revenu dans le présent pour ensuite tenter de le quitter à tout jamais. Une tentative qui s'était révélé infructueuse.

Le duel ultime ne l'avait finalement pas été. Il avait réussi à battre Yugi, de justesse certes, mais il en était quand même ressorti vainqueur. Pourtant cette victoire ne semblait pas en être une. Il était condamné à rester sur Terre pour 5000 ans encore...

Atem fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque le corps dans ses bras commença à bouger. Son ami ouvrit légèrement les yeux puis les referma, pas encore accoutumé à la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés. Il papillonna légèrement des yeux, essayant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Puis il croisa le regard inquiet du pharaon.

« Yugi... »

Cette voix rappela à lui des évènements que son sommeil lui avait permis d'oublier pour quelques heures. Il se serra encore plus contre le pharaon et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Les larmes et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle accompagnés d'une litanie de _« désolé »_ emplis de culpabilité...

ooo

Trois brefs coups à la porte. Atem se réveilla en sursaut. Il poussa doucement la couette qui le recouvrait afin de ne pas réveiller Yugi qui était allongé à côté de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte tout en se frottant les yeux, essayant ainsi d'y voir mieux.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une femme de chambre accompagnée d'un chariot vide. Celle-ci tenait entre ses mains un plateau où reposaient différents mets. Elle le regarda, interloquée puis finit par lui sourire.

« Bonjour Monsieur... » Elle hésita un instant « Muto. Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. Où dois-je le poser ? »

« Sur la table, s'il-vous-plait »

Atem se décala pour la laisser rentrer et sourit imperceptiblement. Elle l'avait confondu avec Yugi. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau mais il restait tout de même plus grand, d'où certainement son hésitation.

La femme entra dans la chambre en faisant attention de ne rien renverser, et posa le plateau à la place indiquée. Elle voulut faire volte-face lorsque son regard fut attiré vers le lit où un corps gisait endormi. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, découvrant la presque parfaite réplique de celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle bafouilla une excuse et partit promptement, sans même attendre son pourboire. Le pharaon soupira et referma la porte brusquement, plus harassé de la nuit qu'il venait de passer que par la réaction de la femme de chambre.

Il avait passé le reste de la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit à tenter de stopper les pleurs de Yugi. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêter de s'excuser. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu, de n'avoir été d'aucune utilité pout le repos du pharaon et finalement de ne pas avoir fait honneur à tout ce que celui-ci lui avait apporté dans sa vie : des amis, du courage, de la détermination. Atem avait essayé de le rassurer, lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute, que s'il était encore là, sa destinée ne devait pas s'être totalement accomplie. Yugi avait demeuré campé sur ses positions, comment Atem pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Alors il avait abandonné, tout simplement. Il n'avait finalement plus que cherchait à calmer les pleurs de son ami qui avait fini par s'endormir, fatigué d'avoir tellement pleuré.

Le froissement des draps le tira de sa réflexion. Il s'approcha du lit, à l'affut d'une quelconque réaction de son compagnon de chambrée. Celui-ci s'assit et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, faisant toucher son menton et ses genoux. Il avait le visage pâle, les yeux tout boursouflés et le regard vitreux. Le pharaon s'installa à ses côtés et posa avec appréhension sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

« Oui...oui ça va. » La faible voix de Yugi le fit frissoner. « Dé... désolé pour hier. »

« Arrête de t'excuser Yugi. Viens plutôt à table, la femme de chambre nous a apporté de quoi manger »

D'un mouvement leste, le pharaon se releva et tira précautioneusement le bras du plus jeune pour l'inciter à se lever. Celui-ci suivit le roi et s'installa à table, l'esprit toujours aussi lointain.

Yugi ne toucha presque pas à son petit-déjeuner, mangeant juste de temps en temps un tout petit peu de ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Atem le regarda faire, se rendant compte que la culpabilité que son vis-à-vis ressentait était bien plus conséquente que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

ooo

Les bagages étaient faits. Ils allaient enfin quitter l'Egypte pour rentrer à Domino.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la prise de concience d'Atem. Yugi était continuellement resté dans un état amorphe. Il parlait peu, seulement au pharaon et la plupart du temps se fut pour s'excuser, encore une fois. Même ses amis les plus proches, Téa et Joey, n'arrivaient pas à le dérider. Eux aussi avaient été abasourdi par la défaite de Yugi qui avait pourtant été si proche de remporter la victoire. Mais même sous la torture, ils continueraient à nier, avouer l'évidence aurait trop blessé leur ami. Egoïstement, ils étaient soulagés du résultat, ils ne voulaient pas voir le pharaon disparaître de leur existence, comme si au final il n'avait jamais existé.

Kaiba était resté égal à lui-même, insensible. Inlassablement, il répétait à Atem qu'ils aurait dû s'affronter, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, que l'autre n'était qu'un imposteur. Il avait enfin pris conscience de l'existence des deux Yugi, difficilement, mais les faits étaient là. Il ne pouvait plus nier puisqu'il les voyait en double. L'attitude du PDG de la KaibaCorp rendait encore plus irascible le pharaon qui préférait alors quitter la pièce, excédé. Cela n'avait pas pour autant réfreiné l'aîné Kaiba qui ne se privait pas de lancer des piques à ce propos.

Les deux Ishtar, Ishizu et son jeune frère Marik, essayèrent en vain de comprendre pourquoi le royaume de la mémoire n'avait pas encore été prêt à recevoir celle du pharaon, ni pourquoi Yugi et lui avaient maintenant deux corps distincts. Il avait combattu son ennemi millénaire, il ne restait rien d'autre à accomplir. Le monde ne semblait plus en danger...

Atem, quant à lui, avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à sa nouvelle condition. Il avait un corps à lui maintenant, il pouvait donc disposer de sa vie comme il le souhaitait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas quitter Yugi, son jumeau, une part de lui. Il restait quand même hésitant, l'éloignement ne permettrait-il pas à Yugi de se pardonner s'il voyait de quelle manière le pharaon était heureux ?

Un bagagiste vint prendre les bagages du jeune Muto, Atem n'ayant pas encore pu acheter d'affaires à lui, et les transporta jusqu'au taxi qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Une nouvelle vie allait commencer.


End file.
